


Craving

by ReginasMistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan, F/F, Magical Vampirism, Manipulation, True Love's Kiss, i like happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 4 finale.  She was all she could think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina approached the cell anxiously. She'd been here before; when Rumplestiltskin had been it's occupant. She was certain Emma was here, moving closer to the bars to peer into the darkness.

  
"Emma?"

  
No sound.

 

No movement.

 

No sign of life at all.

  
"Don't let it's beauty trick you." The guard warned. "It's killed many of our guards that way. It's no innocent young thing, it's a beast."

  
"She's no beast. Leave us alone." Regina demanded, but still hadn't set eyes on anyone else yet. She felt her confidence wane with each passing second she stood in silence.

  
"Emma?" She asked again, reaching her hand to one of the bars, wrapping her fingers around it as her eyes once more searched the darkness.

 

Emma watched her from where she was hidden in the shadow of the cell. She scrutinized her. She'd missed her more than she realised was possible, and for the time being all she wanted to do was look at her and breathe her in.

  
Regina waited for what felt like an age, the hope in her gaze slowly fading. Her lids closed in the same moment her hand dropped from the bar, but then she felt slender fingers wrap around her wrist and a sultry voice whisper across her senses.

  
"Don't leave me,"

  
She opened her eyes and was suddenly looking straight into Emma's, and she was certainly a vision. Her skin glittered, her hair sparkled, her presence was pure enchantment and Regina was undeniably mesmerized by all that the darkness had done for the Saviour's allure; but that wasn't why she stayed. The Emma she knew was still in there. The plea was hers, as well as the darkness talking.

  
"I'll get you out of here." Regina replied simply, her eyes once more alight with hope.

 

"I knew you'd come." Emma seemed grateful.

 

There was no point breaking herself out of there, even though she knew she was capable. She'd escaped countless times to keep herself entertained as she waited and waited, always making sure to return so that nobody knew of her absence. This cell may have held the previous dark one, but it couldn't hold the new one. Saviour privileges made this a whole new ball game. She needed to see Regina's choice. She needed to see if she was still loyal to her, to their friendship... whatever it was that had been growing between them.

 

She needed to see Regina's belief in her, despite everything else. The woman's presence outside of her cell was the confirmation Emma had needed. Her sacrifice had been worth it.

 

Regina pulled something from her pocket, glancing back towards the guards to check they weren't watching; then she seemed to enchant it before blowing it across the bars to open up a gap big enough for Emma to step through.

 

She offered her hand, and Emma gently slipped her own into her hold, clearing the gap and standing right up in Regina's space. She didn't release her hand for a moment.

 

"I'll take care of the guards," Regina started to move away, but Emma gently pulled her back.

 

"Who else came with you?"

 

"I came alone. It was safer that way."

 

Emma's expression fell, but was quickly covered with a newly embraced arrogance and lack of care.

 

"You came alone because you're the only one who's fighting for me."

 

"That's not true, they wanted to be here but I-"

 

Emma's expression darkened as she stopped her mid sentence.

 

"If they wanted to be here, nothing you said or did would have stopped them."

 

Regina quietened. They'd tried to hold her back. The journey to the enchanted forest had been dangerous, but she'd come anyway. So maybe Emma was right, whether or not she wanted to be.

 

"We should move quickly, whilst we still have the element of surprise."

 

"I can take us home." Emma said simply. "Stay close." Her arms snaked around her waist and her head rested almost intimately against her shoulder as she transported them back to Storybrooke.

 

~

 

In the light of day she got a better look of the woman in her arms, seeing the exhaustion and self neglect as she unsteadily took a few steps back and reached to the dresser to try regain her balance.

 

"Are you sick?" She moved closer, lifting her hand to her face, eager to offer healing or comfort.

  
"You just moved us between realms, Emma," she was distracted, but impressed.

 

Emma revelled in it for a second, then refocused.

  
"Why do you look unwell? Where's Henry? Where's... _Robin_?"

  
There was no missing a hint of dislike as she tagged on his name at the end.

  
"Not... here..." She answered vaguely.

 

"Did he hurt you?"

  
Regina avoided her question, but was visibly unsettled.

  
"Henry will be pleased you're home, and your mother," she put some distance between them again. She was elated to have Emma back home, but her presence was somehow overwhelming, and she felt the need to back away ever so slightly. "Do you mind if I tell them the good news?"

  
"I do actually." Emma was right next to her in another instant. "You need rest."

 

"I'm fine,"

 

"I know you're not. I can sense it. I can feel the hours you've been putting in trying to find an answer... trying to save me."

 

"How?"

 

"I've got all sorts of new abilities."

 

"That's not fair-"

 

"Maybe not, but... I'm also not ready to see anyone else yet. Is that good enough reason to wait?"

 

Regina acquiesced. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma can't sleep. It's not unusual these days. She’s glad she doesn’t seem to need to anymore, but she misses the rest it gave her mind, if nothing else.

 

The majority of her thoughts revolve around Regina. She tried to think of other things in the beginning, but now she lets herself obsess.

 

She’d been so sure when she took the darkness that it would lead to Regina’s happy ending; but as she brooded in that laughable attempt of a prison cell, she’d started having visions. Visions of Regina coming to save her; visions of a woman still isolated and full of a deep sorrow nobody could seem to understand. She was pale and weak and looked like a part of her soul was missing.

 

Robin hadn’t been looking after her. It was easy to blame him. It was easy to be angry at him when he’d used Regina then tossed her to one side, and not for the first time. She still struggled to understand why Regina could ever want to be with him after everything that he had done, but then she could understand why she might have wanted to believe Tink and her fairy dust.

 

Emma made a mental note to speak to Tink about that at some point. To let her in on a secret about her magical fairy dust of disappointment.

 

Regina had so wanted to believe fate had something in store for her other than heartache.

 

Emma could relate to that.

 

Funny how clearly she seemed to understand her own motivations since the darkness set up home. It gave her a focus she never dared allow herself before, a focus that was unforgiving of anyone who might get in her way. She didn’t care who got hurt in the process, and that was a weight being lifted unlike any other.

 

She’d saved Regina, she'd always saved her and she would always would. She knew since she'd become the new dark one they would forever be bound together, and that wasn't an altogether troublesome thought. The way she saw it she was only doing what Regina had done in the past. She’d given up her whole life to give Emma a happy one, with a life time of memories of Henry.

 

“Emma?”

 

She snapped out of her daze to see she’d poofed into Regina’s room and was stood over her where she lay in bed.

 

Regina saw a flicker of confusion on Emma’s face, before she cooled her features.

 

"Regina." She greeted, as though this wasn't the strangest time or place to have suddenly appeared. “Are you okay?”

 

“Fine,” she offered, despite feeling slightly unsettled. “Are you?”

 

She watched her sit up, one hand delicately smoothing her hair back behind her ear.

 

“I haven’t slept, since…” She seemed to want to censor herself. “I wanted to watch over you… Keep you safe.”

 

“I’m safe.” She reassured. “Do you want some company?”

 

“I want to hurt someone.” She said a little too honestly. “So, yeah, maybe company would be a better idea.”

 

“Who do you want to hurt?”

 

Emma looked away, crossing the room and looking out of the window.

 

“Emma?” Regina got up, probing for an answer.

 

She could hear her footsteps sinking into the carpet as she approached where Emma was standing.

 

“You should go back to sleep. You look like you need it.”

 

“And you look like you need a friend, I can sleep later.” She offered softly.

 

Emma shifted, letting the curtain sway shut again.

 

“My mind never stops.” She confessed. “I’ve never felt so trapped, and so free, at the same time.”

 

“You mean the dagger?”

 

No. She didn't mean the dagger; but then Emma didn’t care to argue. It was an important subject all the same.

 

So instead, she went along with Regina’s train of thought.

 

“Yeah. Nobody will ever trust me again.”

 

“I trust you.”

 

“Will you tell me where it is?”

 

Emma was in front of her in an instant, her wide innocent eyes peering into hers.

 

She saw Regina melt.

 

She opened her hand and the dagger appeared in it, then she stretched it out towards Emma without hesitation.

 

Emma felt relief and pleasure at the same time. It only cemented her belief in their new found bond.

 

“Take it,” Regina offered.

 

Emma took hold of it briefly, confirming it was the real dagger and feeling her heart skip a beat.

 

She stared at it for a moment or two, then set it back in Regina’s possession.

 

“I want you to keep it.”

 

She studied every single movement. She took in a breath of surprise, but happy surprise. A hint of a smile. Her eyes held hope and love and something else as they darted down to Emma’s mouth, and then the dagger, and then back up to meet her gaze.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“There’s nobody else I trust, like you.”

 

She accepted it.

 

She poofed it back to wherever she’d been storing it.

 

Then she softened.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“Really?” she teased, watching Regina flush slightly and lower her gaze.

 

“You grew on me.” She played it down. “You shouldn’t have saved me, though.”

 

“Hey, you grew on me too.” Emma joked, but just as quickly seemed unnaturally angry as she relived the moment. “It was draining you. I wasn’t gonna let you sacrifice yourself again. None of them ever appreciate it.”

 

“They appreciate _you_. They miss their Saviour more than they’d ever miss _me_. It made sense for me to go.”

  

A huff of breath escaped from her nose.

 

“How many turned on you?”

 

Her eyes were dark now, threat swirling in her pupils.

 

“Emma…”

 

“Tell me!” She demanded, her hands grasping her at the arms.

 

“They needed someone to blame. They weren’t wrong.”

 

“They’re so wrong. They’ve no idea.” She released her, shaking her head as though confused.

 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s a role I’m used to.”

 

“I'm gonna kill them.”

 

Regina swallowed. It seemed like more of a promise then a threat.

  

“You won’t kill anyone, Emma. There have always been a few who didn't believe I could change-"

 

“A few too many in my opinion."

 

"At least it wasn't the entire town this time.” Regina tried to make light of it, but nothing was calming Emma's temper.

 

"They deserve worse than death.” She growled.

 

“Emma, please, this isn’t you,”

 

“Are you only just noticing?” She taunted; a cat, playing with it’s mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whatever impulse you want to act on, you have to try and fight it."

 

Emma let out a laugh.

 

“Have you forgotten already what the guard warned you? _It’s killed many of our guards_.” She mimicked.

 

Regina hesitated.

 

“They weren’t people you knew. They weren’t your friends, or your family, or-”

 

“And that makes it better? Good to know.”

 

“That's not what I'm saying,” Regina sighed. "This would be different,"

 

“You know, you're right. I _should_ leave my friends and family alone." She raised her finger as though an idea had only just come to mind. "A-ha! I think I’m gonna start with Robin Crud. Not family. Definitely not a friend.”

 

“Emma, no,”

 

“Well I know why he isn’t here.”

 

“You really don't.” She moved away.

 

“He _used_ you. He’s a scumbag.”

 

“Think about Roland.” She appealed.

 

“Oh I am, trust me. Sometimes we’re better off without our parents. They can make some really crappy decisions for us.”

 

“Emma-”

 

"You know, he goes on about setting his kid a good example, but he's full of shit."

 

Regina frowned. She instantly thought of their conversation on the bench, when he'd said he was choosing her over Marian; but how could Emma possibly know about that?

 

"How could... I-"

 

"He slept with your sister."

 

"He didn't know it was Zelena."

 

"That makes _zero_ difference. He slept with somebody else. You were here pining for him, waiting for a call, or _anything_ , and he decided to just sleep with the nearest person available. Fuck you, fuck any declarations he made to you."

 

Regina couldn't speak for a moment, her eyes welling with tears.

 

"He thought it was Marian. He thought he'd never see me again," her voice lacked conviction.

 

"Why are you making excuses for him? He didn't even _try_ to get back to you."

 

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But he tried this time. He really tried but... he was feeling neglected."

 

"Neglected? Really?"

 

Emma disappeared.

 

"Emma?" Regina worried, wondering if she'd just left the room, or had left the mansion entirely. "Emma?" she went out into the hallway, but she knew in her gut exactly where Emma was.

 

~

 

"I hear you've been feeling neglected. You look fine to me though. Certainly a lot better than Regina does."

 

"Dark One?" Robin stumbled backwards from where he'd been keeping watch, his bow dropping to the forest floor.

 

She stood on it as she closed in on him, a satisfying crack beneath her heel as it splintered the wood.

 

"Are you scared of me?"

 

He swallowed.

 

"No."

 

"You should be."

 

"Regina finally found you?" He tried to steer the conversation.

 

"Avoiding my question?"

 

He kept backing away but she kept on following.

 

"She was obsessed." He explained carefully. "She had to find you. She had to find Merlin."

 

"And I presume you didn't offer to help?"

 

"She never had time for me." He seemed bitter.

 

Emma couldn't see the upset behind his eyes, didn't care if he genuinely believed he loved Regina.

 

Robin didn't see it coming.

 

Her hand shot out in an instant.

 

She could have choked him with magic, it would have been quicker; but Emma was enjoying the tactility of her fingers around his throat.

 

She let out an otherworldly giggle as he struggled to breathe, the fear in his gaze spurring her on.

 

"Don't look at me like you don't have a clue why I'm doing this." She berated.

 

His eyes darted to one of the nearby tents, but everyone was asleep. He had no hope. His vision was blurring.

 

"You just left her, didn't you." She snapped. "Merlin's dead, by the way."

 

"Ro-" he tried to speak, his hands tugging at hers to try and break himself free.

 

"Emma?" Regina was there then. "Let him go,"

 

Emma saw his hopeful gaze land somewhere behind her, loosening her grip just enough to allow him a gasp of air, before slowly crushing his throat once more.

 

"He'll be gone in a minute." She replied casually. "I'm just enjoying the moment."

 

"Emma, please," Regina pleaded. "None of this matters."

 

She let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling her eyes as she dropped him to the ground.

 

"That's kind of my point. He doesn't matter."

 

Regina glanced back towards Robin, watching him coughing and sucking in desperate breaths as he stumbled backwards across the dirt.

 

"Emma, come back home with me, please?" She moved closer, reaching forwards for a second but then retracting her hand, doubtful she would welcome her touch.

 

"Regina, she's not safe to be around," Robin warned.

 

"She needs time to adjust," She defended, her glare pinning him to the spot.

 

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, an incredulous laugh leaving his mouth.

 

"Time to adjust? She just tried to kill me!"

 

"She's angry,"

 

" _She's_ angry? She's the reason we're not together. When is this obsession going to end?" _  
_

 

"She saved my life,"

 

"You really think you can save hers? That's not Emma anymore. You don't owe her anything."

 

"I owe her _everything_!"

 

Emma felt her breath hitch, her gaze moving to Regina for the first time since she'd interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

She met her gaze, understanding passing between both women.

 

Gratitude.

 

Love.

 

"It's true, Emma," She said simply. "Please, come home?"

 

Emma nodded.

 

"Okay. Go on ahead, I'll just be a minute."

 

At Regina's concerned expression, she offered a reassuring smile.

 

"I'm just gonna make him forget."

 

Regina accepted her word, leaving them alone in the forest.

 

Emma closed in on Robin, this time lifting him with magic.

 

"I don't know why you have such a hold over her, but she'll see the truth eventually," Robin goaded.

 

"Do you _actually_  want me to kill you?" She gently squeezed her fingers closer, smirking as he struggled to breathe again. "You never saw me. I was never here."

 

His head started to spin, her words like a hypnotic melody in his ears.

 

~

 

Regina was sat on the very edge of her bed when she returned. She watched her for a few moments, seeing the tension in her frame.

 

"I didn't kill him."

 

Regina startled, her hand flying to her chest as her head whipped around to see Emma stood right beside her.

 

"That's- good."

 

"Is it?"

 

Regina closed her eyes, hanging her head low and reaching up to rub at the back of her neck. A tired sigh escaped her lips, and Emma decided to stop teasing her for the night. There was plenty of time to play, later.

 

"I didn't miss him, when he left." She said quietly. She seemed almost ashamed to say it. "I should have missed him, I thought I would but..."

 

"But?"

 

"I didn't miss him." She rubbed at her neck again. "I was fated to be with him and I... I honestly didn't care. It was actually a relief in some ways," she let out a laugh, glancing across to Emma before a look of guilt flashed across her face and she turned away, standing up to move across to the other side of the room. "I'm sorry,"

 

"What for?" Emma carefully followed.

 

"I shouldn't be saying this,"

 

"You shouldn't be telling the truth? About how you feel?"

 

"There are bigger things to be concerned with right now then my failure to believe in fairy dust." She joked.

 

"It's not your failure." Emma reassured.

 

"You know, in that year we were back in the enchanted forest... when you were away with Henry... I couldn't stand him. None of it makes any sense."

 

Emma felt a twisting in her gut. All the knowledge she'd come to possess was gnawing away at her constantly, daring her to spill everyone's secrets.

 

"I can help it make sense."

 

"Don't feel sorry for me. Don't try and make me feel better. It's just _me_. Something's wrong with me."

 

"Nothing's wrong with you." Emma gently reached for her arm, her hand sliding down until it met Regina's. "You've just been a pawn in a lot of people's games."

 

Regina shook her head in disbelief. What sort of game would a fairy have been playing? Despite how things had turned out, she did genuinely believe Tink had wanted to help her find her true love.

 

"Tink wanted to help me. She wouldn't have lied."

 

"No. Tink didn't."

 

She wanted to tell her more, but another part of her was holding her back, telling her she might be able to use the information to her advantage.

 

She took a quick breath in irritation, and Regina picked up on it.

 

"What is it?"

 

"You should try and get some more sleep."

 

"If something's wrong-"

 

Emma lifted her other hand to gently lace into Regina's hair, magic pouring out of her. It was warm and alluring and slightly mind-clouding, effectively stopping her mid-sentence. 

 

"Close your eyes." She soothed.

 

She did it without question, letting herself be led back over to the bed to lay down.

 

She was asleep in seconds.

 

 ~

 

"Daddy?" Roland gently shoved him. "Daddy, you fell asleep on your bow."

 

Robin grunted, feeling something slightly embedded in his rear, pulling it out to find his bow was splintered and useless.

 

He frowned. He'd slept with that bow many times in the past, and it had never broken from such little pressure before.

 

"How odd."

 

He rubbed his eyes briefly, examining the bow again, then looking at the ground beneath him. He felt very disorientated.

 

"Can we fix it?"

 

There was a jagged rock that he supposed must have contributed to the damage, but he couldn't remember falling over, or laying down to sleep there.

 

"We can try, my boy."

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Regina was waking up, she could tell. Emma rolled her shoulders slightly, leaning back in the chair and continuing to watch her come round.

 

~

 

She could feel it. Like a gentle heat surrounding her. Emma's scrutiny.

 

When she opened her eyes and sat up in bed, her suspicion was confirmed. Emma was openly staring at her.

 

"Have you been sat there all night?"

 

She didn't answer, simply worked her jaw and then offered a small, slightly sinister smile.

 

Regina swallowed, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She gently bit at her lip, turning to see the time and realising she'd slept in much later than she usually would.

 

"I overslept."

 

"Do you fancy some lunch? At Granny's maybe?"

 

Regina wasn't sure what she expected Emma to say, but it certainly hadn't been that.

 

"Do you feel ready?"

 

"To eat?"

 

"To be judged." Regina said honestly. "Everyone will want to see you."

 

Emma stood up then, doing a slow, graceful twirl, and ending it with a slight bow.

 

"Do you think they'll like my outfit?"

 

"They won't be looking at your outfit." Regina tried to explain. "Well, they probably _will_ be looking at your outfit, but that's not what I meant."

 

"I know what you meant, and I'm ready." Emma answered. "You don't have to worry about me."

 

She swung her legs out of bed and stood up, swaying slightly as she was hit with a wave of dizziness. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to watch the room spinning but it only made her balance worse. Emma's hands were steadying her in an instant.

 

"You on the other hand?"

 

"I just stood up too quickly." Regina steadied herself, then went to move.

 

"Don't pull away from me."

 

She wasn't sure if it was an order or a request, but when she looked up at Emma all she saw was softness and concern, so she let herself continue to be held steady for a moment longer.

 

"I'm okay."

 

"Well, maybe now I'm home you'll stop spending every waking moment trying to find me. Maybe we can look after you better, too."

 

"We still have to find Merlin."

 

"Merlin's dead."

 

"He- he's the only one that can save you, he can't be dead."

 

"Regina, I killed him myself."

 

She felt queasy.

 

"I made it quick. It wasn't anything personal."

 

She seemed so casual about what she'd done; oblivious almost. Regina wondered if that was how she'd appeared when they used to call her the Evil Queen. 

 

"But the darkness..."

 

"I'm working with it, just like you did. I'm fine, Regina." Emma stroked her arms up and down in a comforting gesture. "Now, are we gonna grab lunch? Or would you rather eat in? Maybe we could call Henry?"

 

Regina hesitated. She felt like she should be telling Emma off, trying to reason with her about what had happened to Merlin; but her caress was soothing, and she was struggling to think coherently.

 

 "They still don't know we're back yet."

 

"I'll call Henry. Get showered and dressed."

 

~

 

Henry was sat fiddling with the broken quill when his phone started to ring. He reached for it quickly, eager to see if it was his mom calling. It was, but not the one he'd been expecting.

 

"Ma?"

 

"Hey kid,"

 

"Are you okay? Is mom with you? When did you get back?"

 

"Woahhhh, one question at a time."

 

"Sorry, I just, I didn't expect it to be you."

 

"I'm okay." She reassured. "We wondered if you wanted to get some lunch at Granny's?"

 

"Are you there now?"

 

"Nah, I thought I'd come by and grab you before we go."

 

"I have to tell gran-"

 

"Can we just... hold off on that a bit longer?"

 

Henry had a strange feeling in his gut, but decided he could agree.

 

"Sure."

 

"Are you alone right now?"

 

"Yeah. I'm in your room."

 

The phone went dead.

 

He felt panicked for a second, but then Emma was in front of him. The sight of her was a little overwhelming at first, but he pushed any uneasiness to one side as she opened her arms out to him.

 

"Do I get a hug?"

 

"Yeah." He grinned, moving to embrace her.

 

She eyed the broken quill briefly, then poofed them both back to the mansion.

 

"When did you learn that?"

 

"I learnt a lot of new tricks." She gloated. "You wait here, I'm just gonna check on Regina."

 

"I'm glad your back. She hasn't really been herself since you left."

 

"Her and me both." Emma joked, but on seeing his concern, softened her expression. "I'm gonna look after her now I'm home, she'll be okay, Henry."

 

He watched her disappear, feeling a creeping sensation under his skin and not understanding what it meant.

 

~

 

She could hear the shower running as she got upstairs. The door had been left ajar, so she took a few curious steps closer to look into the bathroom through the gap. She could see a slither of naked skin through the gap in the curtain, her eyes following the path of water droplets as they cascaded down her back. She felt such a draw to her, a hunger she couldn't fully understand yet. She watched her turn slightly, studying the way her hip bone protruded slightly, then letting her eyes drift across the expanse of her stomach. Then she heard the shower turn off.

 

She moved back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

When Regina came out of the bathroom in her towel, the last thing she'd been expecting to see was Emma casually reclined across her bed.

 

"Jesus, Emma," she clasped her towel just a little tighter.

 

"Henry's downstairs." She looked up at her from under her lashes, her eyes raking down over Regina's body in a way that could only be described as predatory.

 

"I'm nearly ready."

 

With a gesture of her hands she was fully clothed, causing Emma to chuckle.

 

"I _knew_ it. I knew looking that pristine involved magic."

 

Regina looked offended.

 

"I'll have you know, I usually get dressed the same way everyone else does." She ignored Emma's look of disbelief. "However, Henry's waiting, and I've missed him."

 

Regina moved towards the doorway. Emma appeared in front of her, causing her to take a step backwards so they didn't collide.

 

"He's worried about you."

 

"Yes, well," she lowered her gaze. "I realise I did become rather... submerged... in my research."

 

"He would have come with you, wouldn't he? When you came to save me?"

 

It wasn't quite a question, but Regina nodded; sensing a part of Emma needed that reassurance.

 

"He desperately wanted to."

 

"Maybe he wouldn't have. If he'd known what I'd done; what I'm capable of now-"

 

"He believes in you, Emma. He always has."

 

"Maybe."

 

" _I_ believe in you." She offered.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't."

 

Regina wasn't scared. Her heart was racing, but it wasn't out of fear. Emma tilted her head slightly as she tried to gauge the emotion Regina was feeling, before finally turning towards the stairs and heading down.

 

She followed behind her, catching sight of Henry and instantly beaming at him.

 

"Henry!"

 

"Hey, mom." He beamed in return, rushing over to hug her in greeting. "I knew you'd bring her back." He half whispered, but it was still loud enough for Emma to hear it.

 

"I missed you. Were you good whilst I was away?"

 

"Of course."

 

~

 

Despite her apparent fondness for poofing herself all over as the mood took her, Emma insisted they drive to the diner. She wanted to get a feel of the town.

 

"How's Rumple?"

 

"He's in a coma," Regina offered.

 

"Best place for him."

 

They pulled up outside, when she caught sight of Blue Fairy. Regina didn't miss the look that passed between the two women as Emma got out of the car.

 

"Henry, could you get us a table?"

 

Henry struggled not to roll his eyes at the obvious dismissal, when Emma intervened.

 

"You go on in with him," She gestured to Regina. "I'll be in, in a minute."

 

Despite her instinct to stay, she submitted.

 

"Okay. Come on Henry,"

 

Emma waited till they were inside before she approached her, seeing her visibly cower as she got closer and closer.

 

"Hey,  _Blue_." Emma taunted.

 

"I don't want any trouble."

 

"You could've fooled me. I thought you thrived on trouble. Causing trouble for others, that is."

 

She paled. She knew exactly why Emma was angry with her, exactly where this conversation was going.

 

"Regina's changed. I was wrong to think she was beyond hope-"

 

"You never thought that though, did you."

 

~

 

They took a seat, waiting for one of the waitresses to come over and take their order. Regina was watching Emma and Blue intently as they waited, when Henry waved his hand nearby to get her attention.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Something's wrong." He started. "With ma."

 

"We'll help her get through this, Henry."

 

"What if we can't? Something doesn't feel right. I don't feel right around her."

 

Regina frowned. She couldn't understand his doubt. Henry, of all people?

 

"Not an option." She said simply.

 

"I don't feel like I can trust her anymore." He continued, glancing back outside for a second as though she might be listening in on their conversation. "I don't know what it is, I just... I don't trust her."

 

"She's still Emma. She's still your mother, and she loves you very much." She tried to reassure. "She needs us both to believe in her, Henry. Can you try to believe in her?"

 

"Of course I can try. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I don't feel like you're safe with her."

 

"She saved my life. She's the safest person I can be with."

 

~

 

Blue narrowed her eyes, taking a brave step closer.

 

"Don't tell me you don't feel it. That draw to the light, that desire to _snuff_ it out."

 

Emma could feel herself slowly seething.

 

"What gave you the right? Why were you so eager to make her unhappy?"

 

"I just told you," Blue's tone was condescending. "There's nothing more tempting for the darkness. Finding someone so _inherently_ pure, and _slowly_ corrupting their heart and soul? It's all it ever wants to do." She smirked slightly then. "Out of all the people in her life that have tried to do that to her though, you're going to be the one to succeed." She taunted.

 

"You know nothing about me!" Emma raged. "But I know plenty about you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell everyone the truth, right now?"

 

"Proof, dark one," Blue said smugly. "Nobody on this earth would ever believe you."

 

"Proof?"

 

~

 

Regina looked back outside just in time to see Emma's hand shoot forward and grasp Blue around the throat, lifting her off the ground with ease.

 

"Oh God,"

 

By now everyone in the diner had seen them together, gasps coming from behind her as she glanced back to Henry and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

 

"Mom, you have to stop her,"

 

"Don't worry, Henry,"

 

She was next to Emma in an instant.

 

"Emma, what are you doing?"

 

"Getting some answers."

 

"How? She can't even speak."

 

"She doesn't need to."

 

Regina decided to try for a casual approach, eager to calm the situation before it got out of hand.

 

"I thought we were having lunch?"

 

Emma let a laugh escape her, dropping Blue to the ground in her amusement. She had the information she wanted.

 

"Right, lunch. My bad." She strode towards the diner, a glint in her eye as she realised a small crowd had gathered outside. They moved out of her way without question.

 


	7. Chapter 7

To say the atmosphere was tense during lunch, would be an understatement. Regina had been right, Emma could feel everybody's eyes burning into her skin as she ate. They were judging her. They were  _scared_ of her. She couldn't decide if she liked that or not.

She could hear some of their whispers.

She knew they were talking about her.

_"Regina needs to get her in hand..."_

_"What do you think she wants?"_

_"She shouldn't be here, she should be locked up till they can fix her..."_

She lifted her gaze from her grilled cheese, to study Regina in this environment. She looked uncomfortable, despite the front she had on. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was only now it occurred to Emma what must have happened since her departure.

Some of the town had blamed Regina, sure; but only a few. She hadn't thought it through properly before, but it was obvious now what had happened regarding those in town that  _hadn't_ turned on her.

They'd turned to Regina to be their new  _Saviour_.

The expectation had been wearing away at the woman along with everything else going on around her. She was holding it together for now, but Emma knew better than anyone how she must be feeling in that moment, and she could feel her anger building once more.

"Why are you angry with Blue?" Henry asked, but was met with silence from Emma, and an awkward glance from Regina. "Come on, are we seriously not discussing what just happened?"

"I shouldn't have grabbed her, Henry. I'm sorry. Everything just feels kind of... heightened."

"Why are you angry with her?" He pressed.

"It's complicated." She stole one of his chips.

He sighed at her avoidance, moving his attention back to his other mother who was pushing her salad around her plate with disinterest.

"So, now you're back, am I moving back in?"

She met his gaze, something unspoken passing between them.

Emma could feel his lack of trust in her in that second, feeling a part of her heart break slightly. She quickly closed it down. There was no room for disappointment or sentiment.

At least Regina believed in her.

She was looking at her now, as though trying to gauge her opinion on the matter. Emma gave the barest sign of disapproval, but Regina picked up on it.

"Maybe you should stay with Snow, just for the time being."

"But mom-"

"I'm scared, Henry," Emma offered justification for the decision. "You remember what happened last time I was scared? Scared I couldn't control my magic? I hurt you."

Henry felt a stab of guilt at doubting Emma's intentions. If she was afraid, she needed his support. She didn't need him to be making hasty judgements.

"It was an accident,"

She could see the shift in his demeanour. He'd relaxed around her.

Bingo.

"That's not the point."

"Emma's right," Regina backed her up. "If she loses control around me, I can protect myself. I can help her. Neither of us want you to get caught in the crossfire."

"Right."

"It won't be forever."

~

Snow groaned as she got Henry's answer phone once more. When there was a knock on the door she almost ran into it in her hurry to get there.

"Oh! Henry! Where have you been?" A second later she noticed Regina was with him, her eyes wide and hopeful for some good news. "Regina, you're back!"

"Yes, and so is Emma." She explained. "Did Henry not tell you where he was going?"

"Ma asked me not to say anything yet." He defended himself, dragging his feet as he went over to the sofa to plonk himself down.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked in a hushed tone, worried at Henry's mood.

"She's still adjusting, but she's okay."

Snow moved over to the window, getting her first glance of Emma where she was sat waiting in the car.

"Doesn't she want to come in?"

"She needs a little time." She glanced towards Henry, then back to Snow. "Henry wanted to come back to mine, but Emma's worried about him getting hurt. She doesn't feel like she's in control yet. He doesn't have magic like I do. He's a little upset about that, I think. You don't mind if he stays here a little longer, do you?"

"Of course not."

Regina smiled her appreciation.

"I should probably get back."

"Regina," Snow moved closer. "Thank you."

She nodded.

~

Emma had barely said two words on the way back to the mansion. She was thinking about her conversation with _Blue_  again. She felt drawn to Regina, there was no doubting that. Her desire to be close to her had increased exponentially since she'd been back.

The darkness had touched Regina's very soul, only moments before Emma had tethered it to herself. She knew what it had felt, what it had intended. That didn't mean she was going to do the same thing, though.

The fairy was full of shit.

"It's okay to be scared."

She supposed she must have zoned out again, seeing Regina's look of concern as she stood in front of her.

"I'm not scared."

"Emma,"

"I'd never hurt Henry." She reaffirmed. "I'm not scared of _that_."

Regina moved a little closer.

"What are you scared of?"

For a moment she wanted to tell her everything; every single thing that had been going through her mind since the moment she sacrificed herself. She wanted to confess every impulse, to let Regina take control; but then she was so close. She was so within her reach.

She moved to hug her instead of answering.

Regina was surprised by the response, but Emma was clearly distressed, and needed comfort.

She lifted her arms around her, feeling suddenly at home in her arms in a way she hadn't felt since Daniel.

Emma felt Regina's gasp, holding onto her more tightly, turning her face into her hair and breathing in her scent.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Regina wasn't sure how long they'd been stood there like that in the hallway, but something in the way Emma was clinging to her made her never want to let her go again. It made her feel vital and important and so many things she didn't usually feel around anyone, save Henry. She couldn't help but think about when Emma had asked her not to pull away. Maybe it wasn't an order _or_ a request, maybe it was a plea. Emma seemed to need something solid and tangible right now, and whether or not Regina had any clue what to do with the knowledge that Merlin was dead, this was something that she _could_ do. She could offer her an embrace and some comforting words.

She gently soothed one hand down her back, hearing Emma release a little whimper at the affectionate gesture.

"It'll be okay, you know." 

"I'm okay."

Emma nuzzled into her neck and just breathed for a moment. She could feel the buzz of Regina's magic beneath her fingertips, tensing them slightly, wishing they were on bare skin rather than her jacket. She pressed herself impossibly closer, and images of Regina in the shower suddenly invaded her mind. She wet her lips, her hands tensing again against the other woman's body.

"What is it? What are you thinking?"

She felt one of Emma's hands wander, moving up to her throat and gently gripping, before stroking down to rest directly over Regina's chest. The gesture should have made her feel threatened, but she trusted Emma implicitly.

"I'm thinking about everything... Everything I've seen... Everything I've felt..."

"What are you thinking about the most?"

"What your heart feels like."

Regina took a breath, but still didn't move away.

"Do you want me to show you how to-"

"Take a heart? No. I've taken a few already."

"So you already know what it feels like."

"No, you're wrong. Every single one felt different. Maybe it's a _Dark One_ thing. Maybe it's because I was the _Saviour_ , but... they all felt different."

"Did you do it to control them?"

Emma shook her head adamantly. Her intentions regarding those she'd taken hearts from in the past, had no bearing on her intentions here. She'd no desire for Regina to think she wanted to do that to her.

"I don't want to control you. I just... want to _feel_." She explained.

Regina lifted her own hand on top of Emma's, gently pressing it into herself. She felt butterflies in her stomach as Emma wrapped her fingers around her heart for the first time. It didn't feel like it ever had before. It felt like a caress.

Emma gasped as though taking her first breath.

"Ohhh... you've no idea have you; no idea why your heart is so resilient."

"What do you mean?"

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Emma felt personally offended by the intrusion.

"Swan? I know you're in there."

She growled, reluctantly removing her hand and stalking towards the door.

"Emma, don't hurt him,"

She opened the door, seeing his look of glee as he moved to embrace her. She took a swift step back.

"Emma? Love?"

"You don't love me. You don't know me. Go and pine for somebody else."

His expression went blank in an instant, and she shut the door again.

Confused as to why he was stood on the mayor's doorstep, he turned to head back to town.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't hurt him." She smirked.

Her eyes darkened as she once more slipped her hand inside Regina's chest to wrap around her heart. She could see the effect it was having on Regina, lifting her other hand to her cheek to cradle her face as it lolled to one side.

"What did you..." Regina struggled to focus, feeling overwhelmed by Emma's hold on her. She forced her eyes open again to look in Emma's. "What did you mean? Before..."

Emma whimpered. She'd only wanted to feel it, just for a moment; but every second she had Regina in her hold she could feel a hunger growing inside her, a desire to siphon off her magic. She felt it starting without her permission, immediately terrified of hurting Regina and releasing her from her hold.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Emma?" Regina didn't understand what had happened, but Emma had disappeared on her once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina rolled onto her back in her half asleep daze. She had that feeling like someone was watching her again, but instead of tensing she relaxed. It could only be Emma, and that meant she was back safely from wherever she'd been.

When she felt a gentle weight across her abdomen, she forced her eyes open to find Emma was above her, straddling her casually. 

She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things, her hands moving to Emma's thighs. It was only then she realised Emma was trembling; her breathing shallow, and something... _else_.

"Emma?" she asked, confused.

Emma hummed in confirmation. She reached for Regina's wrists and slowly pinned them either side of her on the pillow, leaning over her and breathing in her scent in an almost perverse manner. A guttural growl escaped her throat as she nuzzled her face into her neck.

Something seemed different about her demeanour, but Regina couldn't quite figure out what it was in her half asleep state.

"Are you okay?"

"It's so difficult." She whispered, her tongue darting out to lick Regina's neck before she pressed her lips to the skin and gently sucked. "I'd really enjoy you."

"Emma..." Regina let her eyes drift shut, her back arching slightly despite herself.

The motion pleased Emma immensely.

“Will you let me?”

“What?” She huffed out a breath.

“Let me taste you?”

Regina whimpered, not fully aware of what she’d be agreeing to.

"Please..." Emma's voice was silky in her ear. "I'll be gentle."

When Regina didn't make any move or sound of protest, Emma entwined their hands and started to siphon her magic from her. She whimpered in delight at the feeling it gave her, a burst of light erupting around where they were joined.

She was doing it kindly though. She wasn't causing Regina any pain.

She could feel the light soothing her, a tonic unlike any other she had ever experienced.

It was bliss.

Regina could feel herself getting weaker the longer Emma took what she desired, but she couldn't help but lay there and just let her. Even as her vision started to blur, she made no move to pull away or break their connection. The last image imprinted on her memory before she fell unconscious was of the Saviour; long blonde hair framing her glittery complexion, and sparkling green eyes looking down at her with adoration.

~

When she next regained consciousness it was to the sound of her phone ringing. Her limbs felt heavy as she forced her arm out of bed to retrieve it. It stopped ringing in that second and she groaned in annoyance. She turned over to go back to sleep, only to be greeted by Emma's sleeping form beside her. She felt a spark of hope at the sight. Was this the first time she'd managed to sleep since becoming the Dark One?

She moved a few strands of hair back from her face, noticing a smear of dried blood on her cheek but no noticeable cut or injury. She let her eyes scan further down and instantly felt panic set in. 

"Emma?" she gently shook her, her eyes darting back and forth between the stains of blood all over the sheets, and Emma's clothes and skin. "Oh God, Emma, wake up!"

Emma reluctantly started to wake, fresh eyes opening to land on Regina's devastated ones.

"Hey, what is it?" She sat herself up and started to stretch. She felt amazing, and all she wanted to do for the rest of the day was stare at Regina.

"Where did you go last night? There's- you-" she gestured towards her, seemingly unable to find the right words.

Emma glanced down to see the state of herself, flashbacks of what she'd done coming back to her in that instant.

"Oh God," she choked. "Regina, I- I didn't- I-"

There was no denying the look of guilt and distress; and something very _Emma_  about the woman in front of her now.

Regina had to get a grip. She had to take control.

"Tell me what happened, and we'll fix it. I promise."

"You can't fix _dead_ , Regina." She shook her head, getting up from the bed and backing away from it. In an instant she'd magicked herself a clean outfit. She looked back up at Regina as she remembered what she'd done before falling to sleep. "I drained you," she barely whispered it, too ashamed to accept what she'd done. "Regina,"

"I'm fine, I'm okay," she reassured. "I let you." She closed the space between them, gently gripping her arms.

"There's so much blood." She stared at the bed intensely, the sheets clean in another instant. Then her eyes glazed over. "There was so much blood..." Her eyes were welling up. "What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

Regina slid her hands down to Emma's, gently squeezing, trying to regain her focus.

"Whatever it is, I can assure you I'll have done worse in the past."

Emma released a sob, trying to force an abundance of horrific images to the back of her mind.

"You should stay away from me," She pulled back sharply, her arms lifting to hug herself as she cowered away seemingly from _everything_. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"From me!" She shouted, as though the answer was obvious. "I'm a monster." Her voice was full of conviction.

"You're not a monster," Regina tried to reassure, taking a few tentative steps closer.

"You don't understand."

"I understand more than most."

"No- no not _this_ ,"

"So explain it to me, let me help,"

"Regina, please," She whimpered, "Please don't come any closer, I don't want to hurt you again,"

"You haven't hurt me," She reasoned, continuing to edge closer. "Don't pull away from me,"

The plea seemed to hit home, and she let Regina close the distance between them once more.

"I need you to lock me up, only... nothing can hold me. This is so messed up."

"I'm not locking you up. That isn't what you need, trust me." She encouraged her over to the bed, sitting her down. "We need damage control. I need you to tell me where you went."

Emma let out a desperate laugh.

"You can't get there." She shook her head. "I don't know where it was, I just know where it wasn't. It wasn't in this realm."

Regina felt a hint of relief.

"So nobody here will have any idea, that's a good thing. It gives us time."

She was trembling again. 

"I feel sick."

"That's good too."

Emma let out a genuine laugh at that.

"Seriously?"

Something about Regina was grounding her. For a moment she felt that bliss she'd felt when she first opened her eyes, like everything was amazing.

The doorbell went, effectively interrupting yet another moment between them.

She saw Regina sag.

"Will you be okay whilst I get rid of them?"

Emma could feel it seeping back into her veins. The annoyance. The anger. The darkness permeating her entire being once more.

The thought her visitor might be Robin, spawned her next response.

"I could get rid of them."

Regina noticed the change of her tone, but as always, it didn't frighten her away.

"I'll be right back."

Emma watched her leave, feeling herself counting the seconds till she'd be in her presence again. She didn't want to wait. She moved to the top of the stairs, watching Regina descend and head towards the door. She watched every single movement; her eyes stalking her.

"Oh- Henry,"

"Sorry I didn't call, I just really needed to speak to you. Can I come in?"

"You can come in," Emma greeted him softly from where she'd appeared beside Regina.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"The quill's missing."

Regina looked instantly concerned, whereas Emma only emitted an air of nonchalance at his news. Henry felt a prickle of unease at her response, but decided not to focus on it. She was the new Dark One. There was bound to be more pressing things on her mind than the fact a broken quill was missing.

"When did you last see it?"

"Last night, before I went to bed."

"I wouldn't be too worried, only the author can use it." Emma offered casually.

"The _current_ author." Henry corrected. "If I die, or-"

"You're not dying." Regina insisted, ushering him inside and closing the door behind them.

"Kid, the quill chooses the author, not the other way round. Whatever they want with it, it's probably nothing to do with you."

Regina shot Emma a look. She seemed so unaffected by the news, but then she had a point. Maybe she genuinely didn't think they needed to worry, and Regina wanted to trust that.

"Emma's right," She agreed. "Anyway, the quill's broken, isn't it."

Emma was itching to ask why he broke it, but decided to keep quiet.

"I wish I hadn't done that."

"You did the right thing." Regina reassured him. "Now, before we try and figure this all out, did you tell your grandparents where you were going this time?"

Henry pulled a face.

"I'll tell them." Emma offered. "I wanna see them anyway."

"Are you sure?"

She could read between the lines. She knew she'd had what could only be described as a mini meltdown only minutes earlier, but she didn't want Regina to worry.

"I'm sure. I'm okay."

Regina nodded her acceptance.

Emma let her gaze linger for a moment longer, before vanishing.

~

"What use is a broken quill to a fairy?"

A glass dropped to the floor and shattered, before Tinkerbell turned round to face her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Answer me, or it can be arranged." Emma teased.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know!" 

Emma studied her.

She was telling the truth.

"Ughh," she started to pace. "I need to talk to you."

"I gathered as much."

~

Henry watched his mother. She was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

She looked up at him, seeing his concern. She knew she needed to put his mind at ease about the quill. She had to put her _own_ mind at ease about his safety too.

"We need to go to my vault."

"Your vault?"

"I need some ingredients." She explained. "I really should have done this earlier, Henry. I don't know why I didn't."

"Done what?"

"After Neverland, I protected your heart from being taken. I can do so much _more_ than that. I've been relying on myself and Emma to keep you safe, but what harm can it do to use a little magic too."

She got up, new determination in her eyes, and headed for the door.

Henry quickly followed after her.

They'd barely made it through the gate when a shrill screech had them both looking up.

"Mom? What's that?"

"A harpy?"

Regina lifted her hands immediately, ready to send a few warning fireballs it's way, but she was unable to summon anything.

"Mom?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she tried again but was once more disappointed with the result.

"Henry, get back inside the house,"

She positioned herself between him and the Harpy, when an arrow shot past them and straight into the beast. It dissipated before their eyes, the sound of footsteps approaching fast as Robin made his way to their side.

"Are you all right?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back. I tried to call you this morning, but when I didn't get an answer I was worried. It's a good job I came."

"Everything was under control."

"Of course." Robin knew better than to argue. "Are either of you hurt?"

"We're fine."

"Should we call ma?" Henry suggested, eager to escape the awkward atmosphere.

Regina nodded.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea."

Concealed from her observation point across the road, Blue smiled smugly to herself.

~

"I need to know everything _you_ do, about _Blue_. She's stolen Henry's quill, and I have absolutely no doubt in my mind she intends to use it to hurt someone."

"To hurt someone? But Blue-"

" _Isn't_ _very fairy-like_. You said it yourself. Did you ever wonder why?"

Tink felt unease sink into her bones.

"Questioning her intentions never went down very well," she offered. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have questioned her _more_. You should have trusted your instincts."

"She's older and wiser, she's the most powerful fairy in the realm."

"Blue isn't who you think she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you never wonder why she had Black fairy's wand?"

"She took it when she exiled her."

Emma laughed.

"Yeah, that's one way of describing it."

"You're not making much sense."

"Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Have I got a choice?"

"Oh, there's always a choice." Emma smirked.

Tink swallowed.

"It'd help if we could get back to the enchanted forest. I could show you where we lived there. Maybe there's something that could help."

"What about something here? Think." Emma urged.

"There  _was_  something I always wondered about..." she hesitated. "I saw her with Rumple a few times. I never knew what they were talking about but they always went quiet when I was nearby. I tried talking to the other fairies about it but they never suspected anything untoward. I thought I was just imagining things."

Emma's phone began to ring, and she pulled it out to see Henry's picture flashing on the screen.

"I'd appreciate discretion regarding this conversation."

"Of course."

~

Regina started to follow Henry back inside when Robin gently reached for her. She didn't want to speak to him, but something about the tenderness in his gaze made her soften.

"When did you get back?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters. I'm worried about you. All the time you've spent trying to find answers... trying to save the new Dark One... you're making yourself ill. You don't owe her anything, Regina."

She rolled her eyes. Why was she having to have this conversation again?

"You've really no idea, have you."

"You don't." He insisted softly. "Look, now you've found her and she's back home, maybe we can-"

"We can what?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry I left I just... you were so distant."

"Robin-"

"I miss you."

She lowered her eyes, seeing the mend in his bow and just _knowing_ Emma had something to do with it. She thought back over her confession, gaining the strength to tell him the truth.

"I didn't miss you."

The confusion on his face was evident.

"I can be more supportive."

"You could start by listening to her." Emma was beside them in an instant, the threat clear. "She didn't miss you. Leave her alone."

"I just saved her life." He defended.

"Do I have to _make_ you leave?"

"Regina, think about what I said,"

"She doesn't need to think. Fuck off."

"Emma, it's okay," Regina reassured. "Robin, I think it would be best if you left now."

He submitted only to Regina's request.

"Henry said you couldn't use your magic."

"It doesn't matter."

"You could've been hurt. It would have been my fault."

"You didn't set that beast on us."


	12. Chapter 12

"No." She refocused. "I know who did though."

"You do?"

" _Blue_ fairy." she snarled.

"I don't understand."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, but come inside. There's something I need you to do for Henry first."

"Of course."

~

Tink headed towards Rumple's shop. It had been closed for weeks; Belle keeping a vigil at his bedside despite everything that had happened between the two. She didn't know why the new dark one was so riled up, but for some reason she trusted her. She felt like she needed to help her, regardless of any insinuated threat. She had to try and find any connection between the Dark One and Blue.

She knocked a few times, seeing Belle approach a moment later.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Hey," she greeted gently. "Is this a bad time?"

"No. I mean, no more than can be expected. Are you alright?"

"Blue sent me." Tink lied. She knew she could use the authority Blue held over the town to her advantage. "She's had an idea about Rumple."

"Can she help him?"

"Maybe."

~

Regina moved over to a pile of books on the table, picking one up and bringing it back over to Emma.

"I was going to cast these protection spells. I just needed some things from my vault, but we were interrupted before we could even get there."

Emma glanced at the instruction beside each spell, and smirked.

"Oh, these are easy enough." She waved her hand in an almost dismissive manner, magic flaring out and around Henry, seeming to shimmer across his skin for a few moments before disappearing. "All done."

Regina's eyes widened at the display. She was clearly impressed by the ease and flair Emma possessed with magic these days, and that gave Emma a buzz.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Anyone who tries to lay a finger on him will lose it. And a bit more." she chuckled to herself.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks mom." Henry smiled hopefully. "How did it go with gran?"

She worked her jaw a moment. The truth would benefit her. She'd get time alone with Regina.

"I didn't go. I really wanted to it just... it was harder than I thought. I don't want them to be scared of me."

"I'll ring them." Henry offered, then juggled his phone slightly. "You know, these phones are really useful aren't they. I don't know how you managed without them in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina smirked knowingly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He beamed.

"Okay." She reaffirmed, watching him grin as he dialled Snow and left the room.

"What was that about?"

"He wants a new phone. He made a persuasive argument about how the other kids at school don't have their lives endangered on a daily basis, and something about how phone insurance isn't likely to cover damage caused by a dragon." She seemed light in that moment. Unburdened. But in a matter of seconds it was back, the heaviness in her frame and the concern in her eyes.

Emma moved closer, lifting one hand towards her as though about to touch the most delicate flower in the world. Regina felt the magic embrace her, her eyes meeting Emma's in question.

"What did you do?"

"I protected you too. Same spells you wanted for Henry."

If they were good enough to protect their son, Emma had no doubt they were good enough to protect Regina as well.

"You didn't need to do that."

"I did." She smiled softly. "Now, we haven't got long. I don't think Henry should hear this. I don't want him to have to worry about who else he can and can't trust these days." She started, unable for a second to ignore the fact that her son had doubted her, since her return. "Robin isn't your soulmate. He isn't your one true love."

"Emma,"

"He's not. He's anything but, and I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. You need to know the truth."

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Does this have something to do with Blue?"

Emma nodded just the once.

"All those years ago... she knew Tinkerbell would disobey her. She knew she'd take the fairy dust to try and help you, so she enchanted it."

"Enchanted it how?"

"She made it lead you to a man who would only ever cause you heartache."

"To what end?"

"Having your heart broken can make you do unspeakable things."

She could see the confusion on Regina's features.

"I don't understand."

"She isn't the real Blue fairy, Regina. She's an imposter; one that wanted your heart to be consumed by darkness. It had something to do with Rumple, I'm sure of it. I don't know how it all fits together yet, but I'm going to find out."


	13. Chapter 13

Emma watched the emotions play across Regina's face. She seemed to settle on her anger.

"So the imp's involved?" Regina scoffed. "Sounds about right."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"How do you... how do you know all of this?"

"It's the darkness... memories and knowledge spanning hundreds of years. There are gaps... missing details..." she explained. "Some of it isn't getting through. It was so overwhelming at first..." she seemed uneasy in her own skin for a moment. "I just _know_ things now, Regina. Sometimes I see things that haven't happened. Well I guess I- I feel them. It's a jumble sometimes."

"So... who is she really? Who's masquerading as Blue?"

They heard footsteps as Henry returned, and Emma shook her head apologetically.

"I'll tell you when I get back."

"I'm coming with you-"

"No- you still don't have your magic."

"You protected me-"

"Just stay here, please. Trust me."

Regina's expression softened.

"Emma, don't do anything stupid,"

"I won't."

~

"I don't know what game you're playing, but threatening Regina isn't going to work in your favour."

The fairy laughed.

"I'm not playing any game, Dark One. I was merely proving a theory to myself."

"You're walking a _very_ fine line."

"You'd know all about _those_ , wouldn't you," she taunted. "Leave my secrets alone, or next time you drain her magic, I'll send something a little more fatal her way; and don't try to deny it. She was defenceless against that beast."

"I've protected her. Nothing you can throw at her will cause her any harm."

The fairy's smug smile started to fade. She had to rethink. Regina was undoubtedly _this_ Dark One's weakness, and that meant she was more important now than ever. She'd been so sure she had some leverage. She'd already procured the broken quill from Henry. She'd been intrigued to see if he could continue to resist the temptation of it's power, but in the end concluded he might try use it against _her_ , should the truth come out. She would have to think up another way to protect her secret, but in the meantime she could work on the deepest desires of the darkness inside Emma; a darkness she knew better than anyone.

She could shift her focus.

"You cast a spell?"

"Damn right I did."

"Well, you've got me." She laughed condescendingly. "Although... you do realise those spells don't protect the recipient against the caster?"

Hesitation.

"Of course I do. They don't need to. I'd never hurt her."

Despite the passion behind Emma's belief, a smug smile slowly brightened the fairy's features once more.

"You already have. You'll do it again." She baited. "Unless, you want to make a deal with me?"

Emma fought against the urge to snap her neck. She wanted to destroy her and everything she'd worked for. She wanted the whole town to shun her and turn her away. She wanted her locked up and alone.

She wanted Tink to have found something in Rumple's shop.

"This conversation isn't over." She spat, before disappearing.

~

When she appeared at Rumple's bedside, she was surprised to find him alone. She glared at him for a moment, turning her head at the sound of movement downstairs.

She stalked towards the noise, spotting Belle and Tink, and freezing the former.

Tink felt her presence immediately, turning to where she was stood in the doorway.

"Did you find anything?"

Tink shrugged uncomfortably.

"Only this. It may be insignificant but... it has a very... fairy like magic around it." She offered a small box.

Emma took it with interest.

"How did you convince her to let you look through all Rumple's things?"

"I lied."

Emma smirked, seeming to approve.

She unlocked the box with ease, finding a locket inside with a magical image of a woman - another fairy.

She smiled.

"Very good."

Tink took a few curious steps closer, eyeing the fairy in the image.

"Who is it? I've seen every fairy in the land, but I've never seen _her_."

She supposed she could tell her.

"This is the _real_ Blue Fairy." She announced.

"Then who is-"

"Figure it out. It's always more fun than being told, don't you think? I could do with a little chat to Rumple though." She glanced at Belle. "Do you think you can keep her entertained? Maybe take her out somewhere?"

Tink nodded, trying to piece things together.

Once Emma had disappeared back upstairs, Belle carried on her sentence, unaware of how long she'd been frozen in place.

~

Rumple didn't want to open his eyes. He'd seen this day coming. He'd seen plenty of things in his time, but the moment held a feeling of dread.

"Tell me about your deal with the fairy. Tell me how I find what I'm looking for. Don't make me ask you twice."

He opened his eyes, sitting himself up slowly, buying himself a little more time.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, Emma. She's very powerful."

"More powerful than even you? When you were the dark one?"

"It's not so simple. Powerful enough for me to know it was better to steer clear of her. She worked very hard to get where she is today."

"Tell me what I want to know, or I won't hesitate to end the life of your pretty true love."

"Oh- I don't doubt that. I don't want any trouble."

Emma laughed.

"I've heard that before. Did you borrow it from her? Or did she borrow it from you?"

"I can't help you defeat her." He offered. "The truth is, she made a deal long before my time as the Dark One. You know yourself, the knowledge that comes with that state of being. Of course, you probably have a few gaps in your memories."

"You knew I'd become this way," she accused. "You know I won't stop till I get what I'm looking for."

"Knowing about _my_ deal with the fairy won't help you any."

Rumple chose his words carefully, but Emma seemed to miss his point. He was playing with fire, but for some reason, having one up on her still gave him a tingle of delight.

"So tell me, already. I'm getting impatient."

"She protected Belle from me."

Emma's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"It was hard for me." He explained. "When I was around her... she always brought out the best in me but a part of me wanted her to delight in my darkness. I wanted her to be impressed. To feel safe because of the power I had. With Cora..." he pressed his mouth together in a tight line. "That wasn't how it was supposed to be of course." He glanced at the locket, thinking about the fairy's promises once more. "She promised me I'd never be able to turn Belle dark. I'd never be able to drain all of the light from her heart." he continued. "For you, though... you brought out the best in Regina and now its her turn to bring out the best in you. But _you're_ the dark one, and it's so much more tempting to drain her magic, her heart and soul. I don't know if you can make the same deal. The price would be your silence."

"I don't need a stupid deal. Everything I've done was to save Regina from the darkness."

"But it's not as simple as that, is it. Your heart has the darkest potential. And hers?"

"The lightest." she almost whispered, still in awe. "I know. I- I've felt it." Emma hesitated, remembering how Regina's soul had felt when the darkness had tried to take her; how her magic had felt pouring through her veins; how holding her heart had finally made it clear to her. "Is that why you targeted her?"

"She's very special, there's no doubting that. Did I enjoy corrupting her? Of course. The fairy didn't lie to you. She wasn't for me to mess with till the end though. That fate is yours and hers."


	14. Chapter 14

Emma didn't appreciate his insinuation. She didn't appreciate it one bit. Maybe she'd have to add him to her list of people she wanted to destroy.

She went over their conversation in her mind. He'd said knowing about  _his_ deal with the fairy, wouldn't help her.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Perhaps."

" _Definitely_. This isn't just about Belle. You said there was another deal... with the _first_ dark one. Tell me about that."

"I have holes in my memories too, you know."

She moved to choke him.

"You _will_ tell me."

"Emma, stop,"

She glanced to the doorway to see Regina, her grip around Rumple's neck quickly loosening.

"What are you doing here?"

"I stayed away from the fairy, but you honestly expected me to stay away from the imp, too?" She could see Emma's concern behind her eyes. "He's powerless." She reminded her.

Letting it go for the time being, Emma glanced back towards Rumple.

"He's not telling us something."

Rumple held his hands up.

"Look, all I know is that she made a deal with the first dark one. I don't know what it was, just that it was important. Use your superpower. It's heightened, isn't it?"

She stared him down, aggravated to find he did seem to be telling the truth about that particular detail.

She lifted the locket up towards him instead.

"How do I find her? A simple locator spell isn't going to work, is it?"

"The locket's a talisman, Emma. It has magic of it's own. I can't tell you how to access it though."

"Can't, or won't?"

"That's all I can tell you."

He lifted his hands again in a placating manner.

"You're _scared_ of her, aren't you?"

She felt her frustration grow further. If he was more scared of the fairy than _her_ , she would never get her answers. She growled as she started to slowly choke him once more.

"Emma, this isn't the answer,"

"Don't tell me you don't want to do the exact same thing to him?"

Regina moved closer, her hand gently reaching out to rest on the other woman's arm.

Emma released him again almost instantly.

Rumple eyed the both of them with interest, but remained silent.

"Of course I do," she agreed softly. "But we can't do this, this isn't the way to get the answers we need."

She worked her jaw.

"I suppose we may as well put him back to sleep then."

"No."

"No?"

"Leave him awake. It'll irritate her. Maybe she'll slip up if she's worrying about whether or not he can keep his mouth shut to everyone else."

~

Across town, the fairy was already working on a new plan.

She rapped gently on the door, emitting the usual air of grace and wisdom that she always did, around the townsfolk.

"Oh, Blue? How can I help you?"

"May I come in? I have something of great importance to tell you. Something I fear we may not be able to stop."

Snow's eyes widened in concern.

"What is it?"

She stepped aside, allowing the fairy into her home.

"It's about Emma."

Snow moved over to the kitchen area to join her husband, reaching instinctively for his hand for some sort of reassurance.

"Is she in danger?"

"Not her, no... but I fear Regina is."

~

Rumple was surprised at their decision to keep him awake.

As they moved downstairs and out of the shop, Tink and Belle were just returning. Thankfully she seemed so occupied with her husband being awake again that she didn't stop to wonder when Emma had arrived or why.

"Rumple?"

"Belle." He smiled hopefully, as she practically threw herself into his embrace.

"You're awake."

He held her close for a few moments, before deciding to gain some favour with the current dark one.

"I have Emma to thank."

Belle, be it in naivety or stupidity Emma couldn't decide, didn't seem surprised in the slightest Emma would help him. Then again, she hadn't seen much of anything going on in the outside world lately. She'd spent her days glued to Rumple's bedside. She pulled back from Rumple just enough to turn to her to offer her gratitude.

"Thank you, Emma."

She weighed her options, her gaze meeting Rumple's before moving back to Belle's.

"You're welcome." She offered a warm smile, figuring there was no harm in allowing Belle to believe her motives were selfless.

"Was there something you were hoping we could help you with?"

Emma lifted the locket out towards her with a sufficiently hopeful gaze.

"Would you know anything about the origin of this locket? Or the magic surrounding it?"

Belle carefully took it into her hands, eyeing it with curiosity.

"Where did you find it?"

"I was wearing it when I first emerged as the Dark One." She lied. "I figured there must be a link to the darkness... to it's magic... only Rumple doesn't remember having it when he was the Dark One."

"I don't remember seeing or reading anything about it," her curiosity was significantly piqued, "but I can certainly look into it for you."

"That would be appreciated." Emma's smile was slightly more sinister than she'd intended it to be. The librarian didn't notice. "If you'd excuse us,"

Belle nodded, seeing her and Regina out.


	15. Chapter 15

"It doesn't make any sense. Emma took the darkness to _save_ Regina, why would she hurt her now?" David was suspicious, despite Blue's reputation.

"You have to understand, Emma's obsession with Regina began long before she made her sacrifice. It's only heightened, now that she's the Dark One."

Snow almost choked on her tea.

"Our daughter isn't obsessed with Regina." She glanced sideways to try gauge her husband's opinion on the matter, but the look he gave her suggested he'd seen something too.

"As the Saviour, your daughter put everyone else's needs before her own," the fairy's tone was soft and understanding. "But now? She's a Dark One, and Dark One's _always_ prioritise their _own_ needs. She's not thinking about consequences or responsibility, she just knows what she wants and she's taking it. Regina's obviously allowing Emma to drain her magic, I've no doubt about that, but it's not something she'll be able to keep up for long before it takes a toll."

"If she's allowing it, then it must be helping Emma somehow?" Snow reasoned.

Blue looked at her with sympathy.

"She's allowing it because she's blinded by her gratitude, Snow. What Emma did to save her? No-one's ever made that kind of sacrifice for her before, and it puts her in a very vulnerable position. It makes her very susceptible to Emma's desires. The problem is, Regina's magic is an essential part of her and if she loses it for good, it _could_ kill her, or... even worse... it could turn her back to the darkness."

~

"What exactly was your plan?"

"Excuse me?"

"Breaking into Rumple's shop? To what? Hurl abuse at him whilst he was in a coma?"

"No." Regina scowled. "I don't know what my plan was, I was just angry."

"You were _supposed_ to stay at home."

"And _you_ weren't supposed to do anything _stupid_. Annoying when somebody doesn't take your advice, isn't it." She quipped.

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the comeback, but as quickly as her amusement had arrived, it vanished. Her mind racing over the conversations she'd had with the fairy and Rumple, before Regina showed up.

"We should get back to yours."

She reached for her hand, poofing them back to the mansion the second she had hold of her.

Regina took a short gasp of air, feeling her magic humming through her veins again. Maybe the transportation had kick started it, she wasn't sure, but she didn't half feel relieved to have it back.

Emma sensed it immediately, the draw of her magic almost tangible to her in that moment.

She wet her lips, before forcing herself to step back from the other woman.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's not here." Regina said simply.

She inwardly cursed. If he'd been there it would have helped with her self control.

"Where is he?"

"He's at the library." Regina could see a sense of panic on the younger woman's face. "Are you okay?"

Emma pressed her lips together and moved into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. She gripped it a little too firmly.

"No... no I'm not okay." She could feel her getting closer, both grateful and scared at the same time.

"Emma, what is it?"

"I can't stay here."

Regina knew she was going to run away again, surging forwards to grab hold just in time to be pulled along to wherever Emma was headed. 

~

Henry knew the moment he got in that something was wrong. He dumped his bag on the counter and eyed his grandparents warily.

"What's happened?"

"Sit down, Henry," Snow encouraged.

~

They emerged in the middle of a run down looking village square, in the middle of God only knew where. Emma's eyes were wide with disbelief as she realised Regina had hitched a ride.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here."

"And you're not supposed to keep disappearing on me!" she countered.

"Has it not occurred to you, maybe I jumped realms to get away from _you_?"

Regina hesitated for a second, unable to ignore her initial offence. She knew Emma by now though. She knew she was only lashing out to try and keep her at arms length; probably believing it necessary to protect her.

"Last time you jumped realms, you came back covered in blood. You'd slaughtered innocent people, Emma. Is that why you're here now? Do you think that's going to make you feel better?" She waited for something, but Emma just silently seethed at her. "How am I supposed to help you, if you won't talk to me?"

"I don't wanna talk!" Her tone changed in an instant, her hands raising outwards as she focused her magic.

The sound of frightened shrieking had Regina turning around to see people being literally dragged from their houses and into the courtyard, ready to face Emma's wrath.

"Emma, don't do this," she appealed.

"Don't worry, I thought I'd choke them all to death this time, seeing as I apparently don't cope well with blood."

Regina used her own magic to counteract Emma's, the villagers temporarily released from their hold and scattering in all directions.

"I won't let you do this."

"You really think you can stop me?" Her hand shot forwards to grip Regina around the throat, but the contact only had her craving her magic once more. She released her immediately, clearly distressed. "Now look what you've done. They're all running all over the place. It was nice and controlled and now I'm gonna have to gather them all up."

Regina ignored her display. She knew then, what was at the root of it.

"It's my magic, isn't it?"

Emma avoided her gaze. Was it really that obvious?

"I won't drain you again."

"If it helps, do it. You're not hurting me. If it quells the urge to massacre everyone in this village, how is that a bad thing?"

"You don't understand. It's all I can think about. I knew the instant you got it back."

"So take what you need, I trust you."

"What if I can't stop?"

"I trust you," Regina repeated, her fingers interlocking with Emma's as she pressed their palms together. "Take us home, and take what you need."

~

Henry was quiet for a moment. He couldn't help but think back to that morning. His mom hadn't been able to use her magic to protect them from the harpy. Still, that didn't mean his other mother had anything to do with it. He settled on his answer.

"She wouldn't do that."

"Honey, if Blue's concerned,"

"She doesn't know anything about it!"

"She knows more than any of us. We need to make sure Regina's somewhere safe-"

"She's already somewhere safe! How do you know you can even trust Blue? Her and Emma had an argument yesterday. She's angry at her about something. Blue could just be trying to stir up trouble."

"Henry, she's a fairy!"

He sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going out."

"Henry, come sit back down."

He slammed the door shut behind him. Snow moved to follow but David held her back.

"Let him be. He just needs some time to take it all in."

~

She didn't know how long she'd been taking her magic, but Regina was suddenly limp in her embrace.

"Regina?" she whispered worriedly, noting her lack of consciousness.

"Mom?"

She turned round to see Henry in the doorway, a horrified expression on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

"Henry?"

"What did you do?"

Emma gently set Regina down on the sofa, then poofed over to him.

"I didn't hurt her."

"You were draining her magic, Blue was right,"

" _Blue_?" Her eyes narrowed. "I don't know what she's said, but she's just trying to cause trouble. It doesn't hurt her."

"I know what I just saw! I want you to leave." He moved over towards Regina, tears in his eyes.

"I promise you, Henry, I'd never hurt her-"

"She was asking you to stop!"

"She- wha-" Emma couldn't remember that.

"Get out!" He demanded.

"No! I love her, and I _won't_ leave her!" she blurted out. She hadn't meant to, but the thought that Henry believed she would hurt Regina, stung more than anyone else's accusations ever could.

His eyes widened at her confession, seeing his ma behind sincere eyes.

"You... what?"

She moved tentatively closer, perching on the sofa beside Regina and taking her hand.

"I love her, Henry. She still sees _me_ , despite the darkness. She hasn't given up on me... and her magic? It's helping me. It grounds me. Makes me feel like I'm a- a better person again."

"And this is normal?" He gestured towards her unconscious state.

"It tires her out. She's okay, though. I wasn't going to leave her like this. I always stay, to keep her safe."

"I wanna trust you." He offered honestly.

"So trust me." She appealed. "Stay here tonight. Speak to her in the morning, but please, whatever Blue told you, she's trying to cause trouble. Nothing more, nothing less."

He pondered her words.

"Tell me why you're angry with her?"

"Henry..."

"If you want me to trust you, and not _her_ , I need you to answer that, ma. Please, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Okay."

~

Once she'd settled Regina upstairs in bed, Emma went back downstairs to talk to Henry. If he felt suspicious about her, or felt like he couldn't trust her, she only had herself to blame. So many secrets... Secrets had always caused problems between them all. She had to let him in.

"Blue fairy, isn't Blue fairy. She's someone else."

"What?" His eyes widened, but then he was adamant he wasn't surprised. "I knew it. I knew a fairy couldn't be so cruel to my mom."

"Oh- they _can_ be cruel. She's _Black_ fairy, Henry."

He shook his head.

"I don't understand."

Emma moved to sit down next to him, trying to think of the easiest way to explain it.

"You know Rumple manipulated Regina?" At his nod, she continued. "He got her to cast the curse that brought us all here, but, the fairy... she manipulated her too. She manipulated both of them. She wanted your mom to give into the darkness. When Tink met her, she was on the edge, Henry. She went to Black fairy, asking for fairy dust to help Regina find her true love. Black refused to help, but she knew Tink would disobey her, so she enchanted the fairy dust to lead Regina to someone who would only cause her pain."

"But mom didn't meet him back then. She was too afraid."

"No matter what she decided, it kept her on her path. If she went in that tavern, he'd break her heart. If she ran away, she'd feel like a failure, and give in to her self destructive impulses. Black convinced the kingdom that there was no hope for Regina but maybe worst of all, she ended up convincing Regina of that too."

Henry was quiet for a long moment.

"What happened to the real Blue?"

"I've been trying to find her. I believe she's still alive."

"And mom knows all of this?"

Emma nodded.

"Your mom's helping me, Henry. Black's trying to turn everyone against me, but Regina's trying to help me."

"You really love her?"

"Why do you think I sacrificed myself to save her? I'd do it again in a heartbeat." At his troubling silence, she tried to meet his gaze. "You believe me, right?"

He reached into his pocket, pulling his phone out and opening up his messages.

"I believe you. I was thinking of an Operation Name. I'm thinking, Operation: Stand By You." At Emma's perplexed expression, Henry rolled his eyes. "The Pretenders. I thought it would be funny."

"How do you even know who they are?"

"Mom has a very varied music collection, you know." He offered a smile. "I'm gonna tell Gran I'm staying here tonight."

~

When Regina woke the next morning, she could feel the warmth of Emma's body behind her. She turned over carefully, trying not to disturb her.

She looked asleep.

Regina just stared at her for a long while, before moving closer, her mouth hovering over Emma's. She felt the loss of her magic, but she also felt a desire to be drained again. She ignored the niggling voice at the back of her mind telling her that was a bad thing. No, being drained always felt somehow intimate, and she was eager to be close to her again. She was just about to press a kiss to her lips when Emma's hand shot out, holding her around the neck in warning, but not hurting her. She guided her back onto the bed, feeling her swallow against her palm as she lay down.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I wanted to kiss you," she admitted, feeling inexplicably drawn to Emma even more intensely than usual.

She watched Regina's gaze drop to her mouth, her hand lifting so she could dance one fingertip across Emma's lower lip. Emma let her for a moment, before snatching her hand and pinning it to the bed beside her head.

"I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

She could see a flash of rejection in the other woman's eyes, eager to offer reassurance. She couldn't tell her her suspicions a kiss would rid her of her dark one powers. She convinced herself it was necessary she kept them to protect Regina. Regina would point out reasons otherwise, reasons much more selfless.

Instead she offered something that would spare her feelings, and protect Emma's desire to keep the darkness.

"Henry's here."

"He is?"

"He saw us. I've explained it's not dangerous, and about Blue not being Blue... but... I think talking to you will reassure him better than talking to me ever could."

"If he stayed over, then he's already reassured." She squirmed slightly, her eyes on Emma's lips again. "He wouldn't be able to hear us." Her gaze was hopeful, her pupils huge as she looked back up at her.


	17. Chapter 17

She couldn't deny she presented a very tempting offer.

But she still couldn't allow it.

Not on the mouth.

" _One_ kiss." She noticed Regina start to smile as though she'd won a battle. "But- _I_ get to decide where I put it."

Regina stayed quiet in agreement, wetting her lips as she tried to anticipate where it might land.

Emma released her hold on Regina's wrists, only for magical shackles to appear in their place, holding her hands up and out of the way. She slid her knee between her legs, her other following suit as Regina parted her thighs lazily to make more room for her.

She held her gaze, running her finger down her top and watching the way her breaths quickened as the material parted beneath her touch.

"Emma-"

"Shhh, or Henry will hear us."

Regina pressed her lips together, unable to help herself from wondering how Henry's presence in the house forbid them a kiss on the mouth, but apparently not whatever kinkiness Emma had in mind now.

She kept her gaze locked with Emma's as she watched her shift down the bed, lowering her head slowly to press a lingering kiss to the skin just below her navel. Regina let out a needy whine, and Emma sat back up, berating her with her glare.

"Sorry,"

"No you're not." Emma taunted.

~

Snow felt her anxiety rising at Blue's disapproving look. She hadn't been surprised by the fairy's morning visit, but she had been dreading it ever since Henry's phone call last night.

"If she's still with her, she's still in danger. How can you allow that, after what I warned you?"

"Henry said she was okay, and we're inclined to believe him."

"He's a child! Blinded by his love for his mother's!" She snapped at her condescendingly, noticing Charming take a step closer as though sensing the threat behind her tone. She took a calming breath, offering her a softer gaze. "I'm sorry Snow, I shouldn't have shouted, but you have to understand. The Dark One would have said whatever it took to convince him."

"Henry isn't as easy to manipulate as you might think." Charming reasoned, his suspicion of Blue increasing by the second. He hadn't felt able to trust her ever since learning there had been room for two in that magical wardrobe, and her behaviour as of late wasn't doing her any favours. "He has the heart of the truest believer. If he believes Emma won't hurt Regina, then that's enough for me."

"Believing in something doesn't make it true."

Snow seemed swayed by her answer, turning to her husband for his opinion.

He hadn't changed it though.

"He believed in the storybook. That belief brought us our daughter back. It saved this town from the curse." He offered in return. "He believed Regina could redeem herself, and she has. She's saved us just like Emma has, time and time again. She's become the woman he always believed she could be. Henry's believed a _lot_ of things that have come true, do I really have to list all of them?"

"He also believed Peter Pan."

"She has a point," Snow was bending to her reasoning, but Charming stayed firm.

"Look, Blue, I'm sure you mean well, but even if Regina was at risk, nothing we say or do will make her leave. She's as stubborn as they come."

"We could take her by force-"

"No," Charming shook his head in disgust. "I won't kidnap her. Nothing about _that_ is the right thing to do. We'll speak to our daughter about your concerns, but I won't force anyone to do anything they don't want to. Emma will do the right thing, I know it."

"You haven't seen her since she got back, have you?"

"She's still adjusting," Snow intervened, noticing how riled up Charming was getting.

"I just hope she listens to you both, for Regina's sake."

Despite her aggravation at failing to get them both on side, she feigned acceptance of their decision, but didn't hide her disappointment. If it had just been Snow she was sure she could have talked her round. She'd always been more manoeuvrable. Charming however, seemed to have gained a few points of intelligence as of late. 

~

Henry reached for the handle to the bedroom, then hesitated last minute as he remembered he was never to just walk in. Given Emma's revelation about her feelings for his mom, it seemed like an even bigger risk of embarrassment than usual. He knocked a few times, then waited patiently.

"The kid's up early." Emma extracted herself from between Regina's legs, about to open the door when she heard Regina's squeal of protest.

"Emma I- I can't fix this, my magic,"

She glanced back, smirking at the way the other woman was holding the edges of her top together to hide herself. She rested her hand on the door, enjoying how flustered Regina still was, but taking pity on her. She waved her other hand casually, her top as good as new, then opened the door.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey." He seemed nervous. "Is it safe?"

Emma took his hand, poofing them both downstairs before he said anything further.

"I haven't told her yet,"

"That I saw?"

"No," she shook her head. "That I love her. I'd rather it came from _me_ , than from you."

"Oh- right. Of course. But, you slept with her. I mean, in her room. I mean-"

"Henry, get a grip. We were both _dressed_. All night."

It wasn't a lie. Clothes had only started coming off in the morning.

"Right." he let out an anxious laugh. "I made breakfast. I thought we could go over how we plan to save the real blue fairy together."

"That sounds like a good plan." She smiled softly. "I'll go get your mom." 

~

Black stood outside Rumple's shop, trying to think of another way forward but coming up blank. She couldn't extract Regina from Emma without the two idiots on her side. She couldn't harm Regina to manipulate the Dark One. She could wait things out a little longer, but Emma was only going to gain support, not lose it. She had to do this. It was a risk, but it was her only remaining option.

Rumple heard the bell as the door opened, and felt the air cool a few degrees. He knew who had come to see him before they spoke.

"I heard you were awake."

"I didn't tell her anything of any use."

"She found the locket. You told her that it was a talisman."

Rumple swallowed, setting the bottle in his hand aside, and turning around to face her.

"I'm not helping her. I refused, but how could I forbid Belle when-"

"You couldn't." She let out a sigh. "So, you're going to help her find the information she needs." She summoned the book Rumple had been hiding for her for years, opening it to the page required.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced over it.

_"Why?"_

"You had a vision you never told them about. Well,it's time to tell them. They're going to perform this ritual," she poked the book decidedly, "and Regina will turn dark forever."

"You don't know that will happen. There's a chance it could work."

"After the darkness she's allowed into her heart over the years?" She let out a laugh. "There's no way she has the purity left for it to work."

Rumple didn't dare disagree. It would benefit him if it _did_ work, and he'd seen the love between the two women grow enough for him to believe they had a chance. The only thing that years of darkness had done for Regina was make her more resilient - and she needed that. Maybe it would be nice to see someone triumph over the fairy after all this time.

"So you believe they have true love?"

"I don't doubt that. They needn't be aware that's a requirement though. They needn't be aware of the full risks. I've taken those sections out of the book, and you won't be telling them about it either."

"Of course not."

"Good. Then you know what you have to do."


	18. Chapter 18

Belle moved into the next room, locket in hand and a few scraps of paper she'd found wedged in various books. Rumple had only told her of their existence since Emma asked her to help, and whilst it bothered her that he would keep them hidden in the first place, she reminded herself he didn't have to come forward with them now, but he _had_.

"I found something out about the locket." She waited for a response, but noticed he seemed in a world of his own. "Rumple?"

"Hm?"

"I found something out about the locket." She repeated, and offered the papers to him, hoping it might trigger some memory that could help.

He looked over them carefully. He'd planted them for her to find, a way for him to open up about his vision without raising undue suspicion about his motives.

"Yin and Yang?"

Belle pointed to the diagram in the centre of one of the scraps.

"This figure represents the Dark One. _Any_  Dark One, I suppose. Yin and Yang are in between, so this figure," she ran her finger across the page to the other side, " _this_ figure represents the Dark One's opposite. A light one?" She suggested. "I don't know if there is such a person, but it must mean something. This text here," she moved to point to the writing beneath it. "Opposites maybe isn't the right word for it. It refers to the magic from both of these figures. Complementary forces that interact to form a dynamic system, in which the whole is greater than the assembled parts. Interconnected. Interdependent. Maybe I'm making a bit of a jump, but if we can find the equivalent of this other figure, I think we can save Emma from the darkness. Maybe that's why the apprentice told us to find Merlin?"

"I don't think it's Merlin, Belle. What has this got to do with the locket, though?"

She sifted through to find the appropriate page.

"Some of it's missing, it must be, but it talks about a ritual. Light cleansing the dark, absorbing it and transforming it back to the light. Like the apprentice and the hat did with _your_ heart? Only... you lost your power. According to this, that shouldn't happen here. Emma would retain her power, but wouldn't be bound by the dagger anymore, _and_ she can use  _any_ magical object. If the locket's a talisman, she can bend it to her will. If she can use it to take her to the woman in this photo, maybe she knows how to help? What this all means?"

She watched him carefully as he processed what she'd said, seeming torn over whether or not to comment.

He gave her an anxious look, before moving over to the main door and closing up shop.

"Maybe." He agreed, sifting through the papers to bring the diagram to the front once more. "I think I know who the other figure is."

"You do?" She raised her eyebrows hopefully.

"Belle, there's something I need to tell you. I was sworn to secrecy... The first Dark One and all subsequent ones... There are gaps in my memories but I was given something to protect. I didn't really understand the full relevance, at least... regarding _me_. I just knew that I had an obligation to keep it hidden,but I had a vision. I'd been having it for years, and when the darkness was draining out of me, it was the last thing I was shown before I fell unconscious. I knew it must be important."

"One of your premonitions?"

"I believe so." He shifted uncomfortably again, eager to convince Belle he really wasn't happy confessing, but definitely wanted to help. "I saw Regina with a Dark One. I knew it wasn't me, so I knew it must be a long way in the future."

"What was happening?"

"It was always a jumble. Pieces of a puzzle I struggled to understand, even after all the years of seeing things. I don't know where it was. It seemed quiet. Intimate somehow. She plucked out the Dark One's heart, and then... I don't know how to describe it, but I think she healed it. Turned it light again. It was almost white."

"Yes, that's how _your_ heart looked." She confirmed. "So you think it was Emma in the vision with her?"

"Like I say, it's a jumble. You never get the whole information, just scraps. I didn't see anything after that, and I don't know how the fairyis involved in all of this. I know she made a deal with the first Dark One in existence." He shrugged. "She didn't want anyone knowing about the ritual, but I think that's exactly what I saw part of. I have one more book. One that belongs to her. It has the ritual in it, but if I give it up, there's no telling what she'll do to me, or to _you_ even." He worried. "It's a huge risk, Belle."

"If it can save Emma, we need to take it. We need to help her. If it weren't for her, you'd still be in a coma."

"And what good is her saving me, if the fairy undoes that?"

"Whatever happens, we have to believe she'll save you again. Save _us_."

 ~

They'd barely finished breakfast when two phones beeped with a received text message.

"Rumple?" Emma glanced across to Regina.

"Mine too."

"Has Belle found something?" Henry tried to ignore the irritation he was feeling at not having received a text also. He wished his family would start treating him like an adult. He was the author now, that had to earn him some respect.

"Only one way to find out, kid." When Emma's phone beeped once more, she looked down to see her mother's grammatically correct message in her inbox. "Ughh," she groaned.

"What is it now?"

"Mom and dad want to come round, too."

"You have to see them eventually, Emma."

"Do I?"

Regina reached across the table, covering Emma's hand with her own, when a flare of her magic buzzed between them. Emma met her gaze in an instant, taking in a sharp breath at the realisation it was back.

"Oh-" Regina retrieved her hand, trying not to blush under Emma's intense scrutiny.

"What is it?" Henry asked, noticing the tension between them both.

"My magic's back." She offered calmly.

"It's getting quicker." Emma still had her pinned with her gaze.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"I expect so."

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos appreciated =)


End file.
